vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yazen
|-|Yazen= |-|Spiritual Awakening= Summary Yazen is the high priest of the Dangaishuu. He is also the main antagonist of Part 1 of Sengoku Youko and a small ally during Part 2. Yazen is a scientist, who creates several human transformation experiments (Merging the body and soul of humans and demons) until he can transform his beloved Kuzunoha into a human once and for all. After the events of part 1, he becomes the personal scientist of Mountain God. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Yazen Origin: Sengoku Youko Gender: Male Age: Around 60's Classification: Dangaishuu's High Priest, Human, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Transformation (Via Spiritual Awakening), Flight, Life Manipulation (Capable of absorb life-force energy), Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Body Control (Capable of transform his tails into beasts), limited Homing Attack (His tails beasts target on the enemy), Danmaku (With his nine tails), Curse Manipulation (Made Resshin's body full of curses), Soul Manipulation (He remove and implanted Nadare and Jiyaki's soul into Senya's body, just as he implanted thousands of souls into his soldiers), Summoning (Created Resshin's bag, which can pick up any weapon that exists on earth), Biological Manipulation (Created genetic mutations with human transformation), Minor Clairvoyance (With shikigamis). Attack Potency At least Small City level+ (Stalemated Nine Tailed Jinka. Should be comparable but weaker than Jinun and Douren). Speed: Speed of Light (Comparable to Jinka) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Far superior than BoS Jinka) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ (Supported blows with Jinka) Stamina: High (Able to fight Jinka insanely even though he is old, and can physically perform superhuman prowess) Range: Melee physically. Several meters with his tails. Standard Equipment: Shikigamis, Two short blades. Intelligence: Genius (Yazen has a great deal of hand-to-hand combat experience and is a master of leadership, being the high priest of Dangaishuu. He is a renowned scientist who is capable of implanting demons within humans, reversing demonizations and even creating cyborgs. He also showed himself as a master of strategy in his battle against Jinka and a great military analyst when he analyzed Douren's strength. He has read many martial arts books throughout his life, having knowledge about many different types of combat) Weaknesses: Needs lick Kuzunoha blood's to access his Spiritual Awakening. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Spiritual Awakening: Yazen has mastered the technique of Kokugetsu Sai, being able to utilize spiritual awakening by licking Kuzunoha's blood. Upon awakening, Yazen greatly increases his physical characteristics and gains access to nine tails, with each tail representing a dragon head that he can control. *'9 Headed Dragon's Roar:' Yazen goes up with his nine tails and turns them into monstrous beasts in order to hit the opponent from multiple directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sengoku Youko Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Monks Category:Priests Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Blade Users Category:Staff Users Category:Acrobats Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Body Control Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Curse Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Biology Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mizukamiverse